


protection

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Episode 136, F/M, False Accusations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: When Vihaan is wrongly accused of trying to harm Ishani, Riddhima saves him.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vihaan
Kudos: 3





	protection

Riddhima lightly scratched at her temple, and taking a deep breath, looked away. Kabir was at it again with another one of his dirty tricks. She knew he was a despicable man, but she never knew he could stoop this low.

He had taken permission from Daadi and approaching Vihaan, had instructed, “Vansh, haath upar karo.”

Vihaan rolled his eyes.

“Come on, haath upar.” Kabir repeated. 

Vihaan did as asked, and Kabir patted his sides. Riddhima smirked when the overconfidence on his face got replaced with surprise. He plunged his hands into Vihaan’s pockets, dug around, and turned them inside out. He was stunned, and mumbled something incoherently to himself.

Riddhima removed him from Vihaan, and stood between the two.

“Honestly Kabir. Ghatiyapan ki bhi hadh hoti hai.” She spat at him disgustingly. Slightly pointing back at Vihaan, she spoke to Kabir. “Vansh sab kuch bhula kar tumhare saath ek naya rishta jod na chahta hai na? So why can’t you do the same?” She raised her hands in the air and frustratingly, told him, “Ab toh uska peecha chod do!”

“Riddhima, I-” Kabir started, but Riddhima interrupted him.

“Kya? Tum kya huh?” Her anger rose. “Tumne abhi Vansh ke upar jhoota ilzaam nahi lagaya? Tumne yeh nahi kaha ki isne apni hi behen ko harm karne ki koshish ki? Or are you going to deny the fact that you weren’t just about to arrest him? Something that you’ve wanted to do for the past three years? Or should I say your whole life?”

A dangerous glint flashed in Kabir’s eyes but Riddhima didn’t back down.

“Vansh sab kuch side pe rakh ke tumhe ek aur mauka de sakta hai, but mein nahi. Today you crossed your very last line Kabir.” Without wasting another moment, she swung one finger towards the door, and ordered, “Get out.”

“Riddhima, tum aise kaise nikal sakti ho?” Anupriya defended. “Kabir sirf apna kaam kar raha tha.”

“Oh really?” Riddhima crossed her arms. “Yeh kaunsa kaam kar raha tha, aap zaara clarify karengi? Kyunki pichle do dino se toh isne apni ek nayi theory bana li. Ki Vansh Vansh nahi koi Vihaan naam ka admi hai jo Vansh ki property hadap ne aaya hai.” She turned to Kabir and motioned to her head, “Get into your head Kabir, tumhe kuch nahi milne wala. Yeh Vansh Raisinghania hai, aur tum  sirf Kabir. Shukar manao ki tumhe at least ek maa mil gayi jo tumhe ek naam de sake. Varna yeh bhi tumhare naseeb mein nahi tha.”

“That is enough!” Kabir gritted dangerously, and strode towards her.

Vihaan stepped in between and with an extended hand, kept Kabir away.

“Maana biwi abhi theeki churi ki tarah tumhe kaate jaa rahi hai, lekin iska matlab yeh nahi hai ki tum uss par hamla karo.” Vihaan warned.

Kabir gaped in shock. He looked at the other members, and tried to defend himself. “I-I wasn’t going to. Yeh jhoot bol raha hai. Daadi-”

She raised a hand. “Kabir, outhouse para hai na. Chup chap waha chale jao. Aaj raat ke liye bahut tamasha ho chuka hai, aur nahi chahti.”

Daadi left and soon the rest of the members did too.

“Chalo Vansh.” Riddhima tugged on his arm. He had started to ascend, when Riddhima turned around to face Anurpriya. “Agar aap ko apni bete ki itni parwa hori hai, phir aap bhi jaa sakti hai uske saath. Itni jagah toh hai outhouse mein.”

Smiling, she turned around and joined Vihaan who had been waiting for her with a smile of his own.

Once they entered the bedroom, Vihaan whistled impressively at her.

“Maana parega biwi. Kaafi shaatir dimaag paala hai.”

“Agar inn sab ke saath rehna hai toh shaatir hona parega. Varna maar diye jaoge.” She told him as she took off her sandals.

“Vaise tumhe kaise pata tha ki Kabir powder dhoonde ga?” He asked, squinting his eyes at her.

“Woh,” She blinked a few times, “jab dance kar rahe the, tab feel kiya tha.” She mumbled.

Smirking, he approached her. “Kya feel kiya tha?”

Averting his eyes, she answered, “Kuch feel kiya tha, pakka pata nahi kya tha. Mujhe kuch aur hi lag raha tha. But phir Ishani ka dard utha, and I knew tumhe koi phasane ki koshish karega. So meine tukka maara aur powder ka packet mila.”

“Ab kahan hai?” He asked.

“Garbage.” Riddhima replied with a shrug. “No point in getting any fingerprints kyunki mere paaye jayenge.”

Vihaan nodded. “Smart.”

“Don’t worry. Mere hote hue tumhe kuch nahi hoga. Duniya ki koi bhi problem tumhe chu toh kya, tumhare aas paas bhi nahi aayegi.” She spoke solemnly, but something shifted in Vihaan’s eyes.

Maybe it was the weight of the promise she had made, but the way he looked at her was soft, affectionate, with a hint of a settling trust. A similar look she had given to Vansh one night.

Swallowing, she looked away.

“Tum kapre badal lo. So na hai.” She tried to divert the topic weakly.

Vihaan however smirked. Getting up, he walked over to her with a mischievous glint in his eye. Bending, he inquired, “Vaise, woh jo kuch aur tumhe lag raha tha, exactly kya tha?”

Riddhima’s cheeks reddened with a heavy blush. She pushed him away and ran into the bathroom to hide herself. Vihaan however smiled. Knowing, or unknowingly, she revealed a lot about herself today.


End file.
